


Why not get married?

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Casual, Cute, F/M, Royai - Freeform, Sarcasm, Sitting converstaion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy and Riza are enjoying coffee/tea together when Roy brings up an interesting proposition.





	Why not get married?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, or Fullmetal Alchemist.

                The day was gorgeous, too warm and relaxing to let it go to waste. They found themselves at a little café they enjoyed frequently. She liked their sandwiches, and he enjoyed their coffee. He read the newspaper, letting the warm rays heat the back of his neck. She read a book and sipped on her tea. They listened to the chatter around them, smelled the deep aroma of the florist on the corner selling her flowers, and tasted the fine fresh beverages. Their presence alone was good enough for the two of them as they had no need to talk or converse. They just sat happily to be together.

                Roy brushed his hair to the side of his forehead and put the paper down, looking around at the public walking so nicely in the warm summer evening. His gaze stopped as it reached his lieutenant, looking at her blonde hair shine in the sun. He watched as her gaze was peaceful, serene, as she read, her tea in hand. The cup was raised to her lips, and they opened just enough for the rich, dark liquid to slip in as the mug was tilted back. He bit his lip thinking about them. He wanted his own lips upon hers, in a mad battle for dominance, as his hands would hold hers above her head.

                “Colonel,” Riza looked up at him. “Are you done with the paper?”

                No doubt she wanted to read it too. He shook his head, raising his hand up in front of his chest. “I’m just taking a break. Is there a section you’d like?”

                “No,” she casually replied. “Just wanted to scan it. Anything good in it?”

                He chuckled. “No military uprisings, if that’s what you’re insinuating.”

                He watched as she gave him a warning glance from over the top of her book. Her brown eyes cautioning of his bold statement. Although she knew of his plans of succession, she was constantly reminding him it was high treason if anyone took him seriously.

                “You like crazy plans, don’t you?”

                Her glare returned from her book for a second before she put her book down on the table. “Not particularly. I tolerate them because you ask me to.”

                He gave her a crooked frown but the shrugged it off. He looked back into the window of the café, looking for the server.

                “What are you thinking?” She sounded annoyed but honestly curious.

                “Just an idea.”

                He looked back at her, patiently waiting for his idea to surface. She tilted her head to the side, starting to look concerned.

                “Let’s get married,” he said quietly.

                It wasn’t like anyone around them knew they were in the military, they were dressed in their civilain clothes, yet his voice stayed low, and a mischievous smile crept along his lips. Riza’s eyes grew in surprise and she blinked a couple times, processing what he had just said. As soon as she recovered, she chuckled easily, picking her book back up and replied, “Yeah, that is a pretty crazy plan.”

                Roy folded his hands in front of him, elbows on their little table under the sun. He rested his hands on them as he adored her. “But it’s a good one, right?”

                Riza didn’t even acknowledge his little puppy dog look by looking up from her book. She licked her finger and turned the page. “I guess that depends on who you ask.”

                “I’m asking you.”

                “I am agreeing with you that it’s crazy.”

                Roy pouted and sighed as he sat back. “I think we have a lot in common,” he argued. “And we get along. I mean, we have been practically dating this whole time.”

                Riza laughed softly, curling a stray hair from the breeze behind her ear. “Is that you call working under you?” She looked up from her book, now interested in the humorous conversation that was developing.

                “I’d let you work on top of me if you’d rather.” He grinned, obviously thinking some explicit thoughts.

                Riza rolled her eyes. “Do you always prefer to think dangerously?”

                Roy waved at the waitress for a refill of his coffee as he chuckled. “Oh, dangerous is just a view of opinion,” he disregarded the comment easily. “I already spend a lot of time at your place.”

                “Not anymore,” she choked as she held in a laugh. “Whatever do you think we have in common?”

                Roy raised a finger as he readied to give her his list. “Well, we have both like to travel.”

                Riza raised an eyebrow. “We don’t travel,” she argued.

                “Ishval.”

                “War is not a vacation.”

                “I didn’t say vacation,” Roy reminded. He took a short sip of his coffee and smiled with the rich taste. “We just happened to experience the same war.”

                “I’m not sure that’s a good thing to argue with,” Riza argued.

                “Well,” he began again, “we both spend too much time at work.”

                “Whos fault is that?”

                “I’m trying to convince you that we are meant for each other,” Roy grumped. “Will you take me seriously for a moment?”

                Riza put her book down and leaned down to pet the black dog at her feet. “I will take you seriously when your idea doesn’t seem so crazy anymore.”

                “You’re cruel.”

                “You’re the one who wants to marry me.” She grinned back at him. He knew that look. She was thinking just as playful as he was.

                “What about the fact we both love dogs?” He pointed to Hayate at her feet.

                Hayate raised his head, looking at Roy curiously.

                Riza nodded. “Yes, Sir. We both love dogs.”

                “Well, then?”

                “I still am not finding that suitable evidence to our compatibility.”

                “Last week wasn’t proof of our compatibility?” Roy watched as her eyes widened and then squinted. “Sure seemed like we both…”

                “Sir,” Riza stopped him. “Careful finishing that sentence.”

                He laughed. “I’m just giving you evidence.”

                “By that evidence, you’re compatible with every woman in this city.”

                “That’s cold, even for you.” Roy visibly pouted again. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. Riza, on the other hand, took the apple fritter that sat cooling on the plate in front of her. She and pulled a piece off, placing it gently in her mouth, all while maintaining eye contact with her Colonel. He swallowed the drool that instantly formed in his mouth.

                “We like books,” he offered, remembering that she likes to read, covered in a soft throw on a rainy day.

                Riza laughed, chuckling. “Is studying actually reading for pleasure though? I feel the motives are a bit different.”

                Roy tilted his head to the side with question.

                She went on to explain. “You read about alchemy, studying different fields. I read cheap romance books.”

                “Ah-Ha!” Roy bounced in his chair, pointing at her. “I knew it!”

                Riza didn’t flinch as she ate another part of the fritter. “Please contain yourself, Sir. We are in public.”

                He didn’t comply as much as he should have as he sat back and grinned.

                “But I suppose you are right,” Riza then relented. “We both like books. But still not a good reason to get married.” She tapped her finger to her mouth. “We both have the same goals of rebuilding Ishval… Both dislike Central,” She held up her fingers as she started counting. “We both dislike the rain… However, you don’t like mornings, and I do.” She lowered one finger.

                “That just balances us out,” he argued, trying to cover up the difference she mentioned.

                Riza didn’t flinch as she kept her fingers up. “Actually, I do like the rain…”

                Roy threw his hands up in the air with the acknowledgment of her clear enjoyment of his only weakness. He sighed, watching her lower another finger.

                “And, you like naps and I don’t.” Her last finger dropped.

                “Hey,” he sat up to argue. “You like naps.” He pointed to her hand.

                She teetered her hand side to side and shrugged. “They are okay.”

                Roy gave her a coy smile. “Not what you said last week…”

                She didn’t react to his mentioning of last week. “What about the military,” she asked as she pulled another piece of the fritter, putting it in her mouth with a coy smile.

                He didn’t respond as he sighed. She had a very valid point. Roy looked at his coffee as he searched for a solution. “We wouldn’t tell anyone,” he joked lightly. He grinned at the thought. “It’d be our secret.”

                “You do know what happens when they find out,” Riza warned before looking to the side where a military patrol walked by. “They _will_ find out. You think that you will get to the top like that?”

                Roy waved his hand in the air, dismissing her reminder to his dream.

                “You know what I promised to do if you stray from that path, Sir.”

                Roy pouted, sticking out his bottom lip like a child. “Yeah…” He nodded and watched the patrol go into an ally.

                “And there will be so much paperwork, it’s a clear trail of evidence.”

                “You are a mood killer,” he jabbed in a friendly tone.

                “Realist,” she corrected.

                “Whatever.” He leaned forward, grabbing his coffee and taking a generous drink.

                Riza could see how upset he was pretending to be, or maybe it was real, but she doubted it. She reached across to put her hand on top of his, looking gently into his dark eyes with a smile. “I don’t need to marry you to love you, and to stand by you forever.” Her words were quiet, a whisper. They were only meant for him to hear, and it swept across the table like a warm summer breeze. “As far as I’m concerned, I’ve made vows already and it’s truly is till death do us part.”

                Roy let a smile slide back across his face. He wanted to kiss her, to grab the back of her head and pull her across the table in a spontaneous and passionate kiss. One that she deserved. She was his Queen, his Goddess, and he wanted to world to see her like he did. But it couldn’t be. He would have to hide it, at least for now. He relied on her to keep him on his career track, and she was doing just that. There wasn’t a greater love than to sacrifice of herself in dedication to his own dream. He felt his chest swell with pride and his other hand reached out to pat hers on his hand before he receded and ran his fingers through his hair. As long as she was at his side, he could take conquer his ambitions and take on the world. He took his coffee and sipped it for a longer time as he gazed upon his partner in this world. “Okay,” he relented. “In that case, you aren’t allowed to leave my side.” He smirked as he watched her nod.

                “It’d be my pleasure, Colonel.”

                “Good,” he continued to grin. “Shall we resume our conversation elsewhere?”

                Riza stood, putting her book under her arm and picking up Hayate’s leash. “Yes, it’s time for Hayate’s dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What did you think?


End file.
